


We Sought Whiteness To The Utmost Intensity Of Blackness And Joy To The Outer Limit Of Despair

by Cxmill



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Animal experiments, Bruh Oikawa is a bunny rabbit who can control shadows, Chicks, Depressed Oikawa Tooru, Depression, F/F, F/M, Fight me on that, Fite Meh, Gen, He has PTSD, He loves space, Human Experiments, Inside, Iwaizumi Hajime is a Good Boyfriend, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Angst, M/M, Malnourished, Malnourishment, Miya Atsumu is a Little Shit, Neither are the Miya twins, Oikawa Tooru has ADHD, Oikawa Tooru is a Mess, Oikawa adopts three children by accident???, Oikawa had siblings, Oikawa is depressed, Oikawa is not okay, Oikawa works in something similar to femboy hooters, R.I.P Beatrice, Save them, Sugamama and Dadichi lowkey are worried, Supportive Miya Osamu, Tendou Satori Needs a Hug, Tendou is Rodan, They all need a hug, Title is from the Axion Esti, Torture, actually wait pls don’t, akaashi - Freeform, and fucking idiots, and kenma - Freeform, baby birds, best bet the summer camp is confused af when four smal, can someone please save my four kids????, evebtually, flashbacks eventually, godzilla kinda, he Did not get it from volleyball, he actually needs some sort of godly help, he has so many breakdowns, he is so whizzing I telegner, honeysly most of them are crackheads, hope to the point of tears, i sought whiteness to the utmost intensity if blackness, i telegner, it will make sense later on, its explained later on, it’s also a text story, it’s not funny yall, joy to the outer limits of despair, let me tell you this, like Heather lol!, lol eventually, neither is Tendou, nope - Freeform, not this one!, oikawa gets deep af, pls, quote being, scared and abused children turn up, screw happy stories, she is Iwaizumi’s gf, so do the Miyas and Tendou, so does Sugawara, tendou - Freeform, that’s defiantly how you spell intelligent, the Miya twins are foxes, the facility kids get turned to..kids, the huddle is our friend, their backstory is inspired off of PlayDead’s Inside, they did not have a happy childhood, they get completely reverted, they-, they’re all adopted, this boy is not gonna be okay, well he has, well not biologically, what’s a light hearted story?, when was he ever????, yall ever fallen down a cliff and shattered your knee?, yall gonna hate and love Ichiko, yes - Freeform, youll find out why one day, you’re gonna hate Ushijimas ma at the end of this lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:14:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25878010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cxmill/pseuds/Cxmill
Summary: Four. Four out of thirty survived an escape one summer almost six years ago. Oikawa was one of the lucky few. The view of freedom to him was a sandy shore, a blackish sea and the scent of oil and decaying bodies. That was his freedom. To many it was morbid but him, Tendou, Atsumu and Osamu it was their first taste of life.Six years later and the facility pops up again when the teams are on a summer camp. Can these four ever get a break in their life? Now they’re faced with the ancient whispers of fallen friends and the daunting fact that they’ll never be free from the facilities cold and clammy grasp.OrOikawa, The Miya twins and Tendou managed to escape a facility which performed human experiments. Six years later and they’re on a summer training camp fulled by sleep deprivation and crackhead energy. Oikawa, his new feral wolf brother and his Iguana which looks suspiciously like Iwaizumi and the other three idiots have to protect the rest of their teams who collectively share one brain cell which belongs to Daichi.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Original Female Character(s), Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Miya Atsumu/Oikawa Tooru, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Terushima Yuuji/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 18
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fun facts, here we go! 
> 
> Group Chats:  
> Daddy Dadichi - captains + emotional support 
> 
> Why don’t you Seijou - Aoba Johsai 
> 
> The Runners - those who escaped from the facility 
> 
> Hoes At Work - work 
> 
> Characters:  
> OiOikawa/ Mama/ bunny - Oikawa  
> Godzillasimp/ daddy - Iwaizumi  
> ReDEeR/ Rodan2.0 - Tendou  
> UshiUshi - Ushijima  
> You’remydad- Daichi  
> Sugamama/ mama - Suga  
> WhoWho/ Akarghshi - Akaashi  
> HoeHoe - Bokuto  
> TuTushima - Terushima  
> Thing1/ Fox1 - Osamu  
> Thing2/ Fox2 - Atsumu  
> Snowfox - Kita  
> Snek - Suguru  
> Boba - Bobata  
> Litten - Kuroo  
> Puddincat/ gamecat -Kenma  
> MadOg - Kyotani  
> Mama2.0 - Yahaba  
> Willowtree - Kunimi  
> Onion - Kindaichi  
> BabaYaka - Matsukawa  
> Bab - Shinji  
> PiNk - Takahiro  
> Plskillme - Sadayuki (he is the true team mum)

Tooru was adopted at the age of fourteen by the Oikawa couple, his adoption hadn’t been through an agency though, in fact his childhood was somewhat traumatic! Filled with haunting ghosts of dogs, mindless humans, sparking electricity and water monsters. 

He remembered the darkness and the cold water, the ear bursting bangs of machines that made concrete break and buildings shake, he remembered the feeling of fear as he ran from dogs and the masked ones who held guns, they wouldn’t hesitate to kill him. He remembered the squealing pigs with mind controlling parasites, he remembered the families who would come to view the walkers, he had toe hide amongst them one, he was almost killed on multiple occasions. 

He eventually escaped, he broke free from the city? Facility? He had ran and ran until he passed out, he then awoke and kept on running until he genuinely couldn’t anymore, he was in an alley, rain was falling, he was so fucking hungry but he was free and so he was happy. 

He was found by the Oikawa’s and was taken in, life had been okayish at first, he made a friend, the Oikawas were kind and he had something called a tutor! He even got into a sport called volleyball and his agility and stamina was great for it! Everything was peaceful and he was happy! He truly was until it all started to go down hill when he was sixteen. His parents became cruel and strict, they wanted top marks in everything, he had to be better at everything than anyone else and so he tried, he really did! 

Daddy Dadichi 

You’remydad: hello everyone, are you all still up for the captains sleep over this Friday? 

UshiUshi: of course I am father 

TuTushima: yes daddy~ >o<

Litten: uwu yes daddy 

HoeHoe: owo yes 

OiOikawa: as long as you’ll spank me daddy~ (*^‧^*)

You’remydad: I’ll spank you with a skillet so you get knocked out 

Litten: haha! The sound would just be hollow!

HoeHoe: cause he has no brain? 

Litten: yes cause he is sTuPiD

UshiUshi: that’s not very nice 

TuTushima: I though Oikawa bullying hour was 6pm not now 

Litten: every hour should be Oikawa bullying time 

UshiUshi: why do we have to bully him? 

Litten: because it’s fun lol

HoeHoe: he doesn’t get affected by it 

UshiUshi: I am confused 

TuTushima: guys I feel like yall’ve gone too far 

You’remydad: Oikawa are you alright? 

OiOikaw: yeah I’m fine lol, it’s not like they’re wrong, I am stupid haha! 

Litten: if we go too far do just say bro, we don’t wanna actually like offend you 

OiOikawa: it’s okay, I don’t get affected by this type of shit 

Lies. Lies. Lies. He got affected by every word, every single insult was a blow to his incredibly fragile mask that he wore. Between Iwaizumi favouring his girlfriend over him, his only true friends bullying him and the abuse at home his mask was crumbling, he wasn’t entirely sure how much longer he could last, he really didn’t know. 

Tooru was currently sitting on his bed, sleeping shorts pulled down around his knees, hoodie bunched and held in his mouth, liquid dropped down the pale skin of his thighs, thighs that were once unblemished and smooth, now covered in small silver lines that when he ran his finger over he could feel the bumps, feel the proof of his emotions, feel the proof of his trauma. Small blades were gripped between his thumb and forefinger, he pressed the metal gently against his skin and quickly, with a flick of his wrist, tore the skin as if it were nothing more than paper, more lines of red bloomed and the blood flowed like petals falling. If anyone asked he would say he fell into a bramble bush or got scratched by a cat..no one would press further. 

Daddy Dadichi 

UshiUshi: should we add someone? I think it would benefit each of us mentally to have a friend 

TuTushima: what he means is that he wants Tendou to be here because he is lonely 

HoeHoe: I think that’s a brilliant idea! 

Litten: yasssssssa can we pleaseeeeee?

OiOikawa: pls daddy

You’remydad:...fine

UshiUshi added ReDEeR to Daddy Dadichi  
HoeHoe added WhoWho to Daddy Dadichi  
TuTushima added Boba to Daddy Dadichi  
You’remydad added Sugamama to Daddy Dadichi  
Litten added Puddincat to Daddy Dadichi  
OiOikawa added Godzillasimp to Daddy Dadichi 

Litten: Godzilla simp Holy fucking shit 

HoeHoe: lololol

WhoWho: Bokuto please don’t be rude 

ReDEeR: why simp for Godzilla when you can simp for Rodan?

Puddincat: wtf is this?

Litten: hey there Kitten~ 

WhoWho: I- 

HoeHoe: AKAASHI!!!!! *o*

WhoWho: yes Bokuto? 

HoeHoe: pls marry meh

WhoWho: of course Bokuto I wouldn’t let anyone else marry you, only me, only I deserve you 

TuTushima: mark me down as scared and horny 

Litten: ^

Boba: ^

Puddincat: ^

You’remydad: ^

Sugamama: ^

OiOikawa: ^

Godzillasimp: oi fuck face what did you add me to? 

OiOikawa: it’s just a group chat Iwa-chan~~

TuTushima: Oikawa’s idea of mental support is someone who will be mean to him so he doesn’t get too comfortable 

OiOikawa: wow okay way to expose me you two toned bitch

TuTushima: I’m just telling everyone the truth you whore 

UshiUshi: I worry about you, here is Shiratorizawa we have state of the art mental health services 

ReDEeR: boo it’s okay I’ll always throw you off a building again lol

OiOikawa: thank you babs!! (((o(*°▽°*)o)))

ReDEeR: (o˘◡˘o)

Litten: sksksks again??

HoeHoe: Bitch wtf 

You’remydad: excuse me Oikawa but wtf?????

Sugamama: that’s not hot for your bones kids 

Godzillasimp: god I wish you had diEd 

OiOikawa: same lol 

OiOikawa has deleted a message 

ReDEeR: babs no, don’t be downy! Turn that frowny upside downy!!

Litten: and shake him so his brains get all jumbled 

OiOikawa: ugh how I crave the sweet release of death ☆*:.｡.o(≧▽≦)o.｡.:*☆

You’remydad: honestly I would be worried but like...mood 

Sugamama: wtf even is this group chat, in less than three minutes we’ve found out that Oikawa has fallen off of a building and wants to die, Iwaizumi is nice to everyone but Oikawa, Akaashi is lowkey a yandere and Daichi apparently also wants to die??

TuTushima: and to think we’re the future of the human race lololol

UshiUshi: guys we can’t bully Oikawa, bullying Oikawa hours are from four pm to seven pm and it’s eight pm

Godzillasimp: every hour is Shittykawa bullying hours 

Oikawa laughed, he threw his head back and truly laughed although paired with the tears falling down his face and blood staining his clothes and mattress it didn’t seem like a happy laugh anymore. He pressed the sleeves of Hajime’s hoodie to his eyes to try and stop the tears but the sour feeling bubbled in his chest and he felt his form begin to slip, he felt the power ache inside his bones, whispering in ancient languages to go free and he was t strong enough to hold it back and so within seconds his room went from being organised to everything being shoved up against the walls, the room was swallowed in a dark black for a couple of seconds before everything went back to its usual colour. 

He clawed at his throat, black specks clouded his vision and he tugged at his form as hard as he could but he just wasn’t strong enough, not with his emotions broken like this. His form was slowly turning into black smoke, it was spread out around the area where he sat, you could faintly see features and clothes but the smoke was too thick, his inner turmoil was too thick. The creature in his head wasn’t nice, the creature whispered lies to him like poison prayers.

He stood up and looked around his room, he waved his hands and black tendrils crawled around the room, picking things up and moving them back into place. Should he go out? Yes, he needed something intimate. 

Two hours later he was standing inside a club with a mojito in hand wearing leather pants, black stilettos, a black lace bodysuit, diamond choker, basic makeup, sharp eyeliner, blood red lipstick and a red blazer. He surveyed the crowd of men that were either grinding on each other or dry humping, honestly it all looked the same. He was looking for someone hot, strong and looked like they could pound him into the mattress, did he care that he had school in six hours? No, no he really fucking didn’t, it wasn’t like he was failing class either, he was smart as shit and so if he missed one day then nothing too bad would happen. 

Private Message

Thing2: I don’t suppose that’s you standing at the bar looking like a needy bitch 

OiOikawa: you fucking bet 

Thing2: my place? 

OiOikawa: I want you to ruin me, we won’t be going to school tomorrow 

He was glad that it was Atsumu, he didn’t know it then but mentally he needed someone he knew even if it was just for sex. 

“You know, I like the lace baby doll but I prefer the corset.”  
Atsumu’s deep voice sent shivers down his spine, Oikawa simply whispered in response, the corset made sure he couldn’t really slouch and relax, paired with the vibrator, the blindfold and the fact that his hands were tied around his back..wel you could say he was aroused. 

“Mhm answer daddy baby, I want to hear you sweet sweet voice.”  
Atsumu purred and gently kissed up his thigh, Atsumu never queastioned the cuts, he showed that he cared by cleaning them out and bandaging them during after care. 

“A-ah..daddy..fuck.”  
Oikawa useless babbled, too far gone in pleasure. The dual toned man started to move the vibrator within him and every time it hit his prostate he would shudder, the overwhelming pleasure made white burn behind his eyes and he bit into his cheek, he enjoyed pain. 

“Use your words baby or daddy won’t know what you want.”  
He felt Atsumu smirk against his skin and he flushed red, he stretched out his toes and tried to buck into the toy but there was a firm grip on his hips that didn’t allow movement.

“Daddy hngh fuck..inside of me!”  
He tried to speak but the pleasure was immense, he felt his eyes roll back into his head.

“Whata the magic word?”  
Atsumu slowly removed the vibratory only to replace it with a but plug that he assumed led to a tail due to the fact that he could feel the fur brush against his thighs. 

“P-please!”  
Oikawa whimpered and tried to spread his legs but Atsumu kept them shut, he pulled Oikawa into a sitting position, he pushed the boy down onto the toy and Oikawa shuddered, it was going deep.

“Colour?”  
Atsumu whispered into the skin of his neck inbertwern the hickies he was leaving.

“Hngh...Green.”  
Oikawa threw his head back and moaned loudly as the taller boy began to grind Oikawa down onto the toy. 

Atsumu threw him down on the bed and ripped out the toy with a loud squelch which caused Oikawa to moan loudly, his whole body twitching. The toy was quickly replaced with something longer, he felt the electricity spark and he started to tug at his arms. 

“You want to get out?”  
Atsumu’s question held no malice but there was something different about his voice. He untied the rope and Oikawa lifted his hands up and took off the blind cover. The view didn’t shock him, the long sandy orange ears, the two sets of tails that swung leisurely around Atsumu’s knees, the slitted eyes, the long black claws and the large fangs. This sight didn’t surprise him because the Miya twins had been in the facility as well. 

“What’s wrong little rabbit? Are my looks so good I rendered you speechless?”  
The fox smirked and as the rabbit opened his mouth to speak the fox slammed back down into Oikawa, causing any words to turn to a scream of a moan and incoherent babble. 

Oikawa dug his nails into Atsumu’s back leaving large scratches down the skin each time the boy rocked into him. Atsumu’s cock was long, it reached depths his fingers couldn’t and the knot at the base was driving him insane each time it caught his rim. 

Atsumu pushed his knot in with a loud moan, Oikawa arched his back as much as he could in the corset and stretched out his toes in pleasure, he had bitten through his cheek and the pain was fucking amazing, it was like all his scences were heightened. 

Atsumu let him breath for a bit before he quickly ripped his knot out causing Oikawa to scream in a mix of pleasure and pain. 

“Colour?”  
The blond pressed butterfly kisses down his shoulder, wiping away his tears with his thumb.

“Y-yellow.”  
Oikawa whimpered, the pain was uncomfortable. Atsumu kissed away his tears and began to gently massage his stomach and arse cheeks, trying to soothe the pain he was in. 

“Green..gentle.”  
Oikawa whispered and pressed his cheek into Atsumu’s large hand that was now cupping his face. The blonde nodded and gently began to push back in, stopping as soon as any sign of pain contorted the rabbit’s face, the fox was careful and Oikawa found that he loved it. 

OiOikawa added Thing2 to Daddy Dadichi

Thing2: hoe really has me down as Thing2??

Thing2: clearly I’m the superior twin bitch 

Godzillasimp: while we’re talking about trash, where tf is he????

Thing2: worried much? 

Godzillasimp: stfu, he didn’t turn up to practice 

Thing2: yeah didn’t think he would

ReDEeR: Atsumu!! Boo!!!

Thing2: Tendou babs!!!

UshiUshi: lesser twin 

Thing2: stalker 

UshiUshi: I’m not a stalker 

You’remydad: debatable 

UshiUshi: shut up father 

Sugamama: say something mean to him and I’ll rip your head off by your hair 

TuTushima: wow kinky 

Sugamama: shut it twink 

Boba: lololol

HoeHoe: ^

TuTushima: shut it you bowl looking eyebrows bitch

WhoWho: breath in his direction and I’ll slice your fucking tongue out you whore 

Litten: wtf 

Puddincat: Akaashi..you alright there? 

WhoWho: of course I am Kenma-san, what caused you to worry? 

Puddincat: I- 

Sugamama: wow okay let’s not insult Bokuto anymore I don’t want to get on Akaashi’s bad side, no offence 

WhoWho: no offence taken 

You’remydad: I feel like yall gonna give me a premature death 

OiOikawa: ah~ daddy~ remember to take me with you~ •3•

You’remydad: oh jesus i’m so scared 

Thing2: bitch get back in bed, I know my charger is on the other side of the room and you shouldn’t be walkin 

OiOikawa: bite me bitch

Thing2: I already did 

Thing2: that’s not the point though 

ReDEeR: HOLD TF UP 

ReDEeR: ALREADY DID???

ReDEeR: TF DO YOU MEAN???

ReDEeR: ALREADY DID??

Thing2: take a guess 

ReDEeR: cannibalism

Thing2: no, I pounded his arse into the mattress 

You’remydad: I- 

Litten: lol knew he was a bottom 

HoeHoe: ^ 

Godzillasimp: Bitch, why aren’t you in practice??? 

OiOikawa: I can just about walk let alone serve Iwaizumi 

Litten: wow Iwaizumi was dEmOtEd 

HoeHoe: Bitch really went from best friend to petulant child 

Godzillasimp: I- 

OiOikawa: jokes on you I never said you were my best friend 

Godzillasimp:...Tooru? 

Godzillasimp:...we’re not friends? 

OiOikawa: shit Hajime, I’m sorry I didn’t mean it! Of course we’re friends! You’re my bestest friend in the whole wide world!!! T^T

Godzillasimp: Jesus fuck Tooru you can’t just do that!

Godzillasimp: where are you? 

OiOikawa: home? 

Godzillasimp: prepared some snacks bitch I’m coming over...in 120 minutes 

Godzillasimp is offline  
OiOikawa is offline 

ReDEeR: well that’s the tea sis 

You’remydad: I can’t tell if that was touching or not?? 

Sugamama: awe, friendship!!

TuTushima: ugh my heart went WEUGH 

Litten: ^

HoeHoe: ^ 

WhoWho: Bokuto-san if you wish for a declaration of devotion you should just ask for one 

HoeHoe: awe thanks Akaashi! -3- -3- 

Sugamama: I’m pretty sure he would kill everyone is Bokuto asked 

Litten: he is a scary fucker 

Puddincat: I fear 

TuTushima: ^

Boba: ^

ReDEeR: ^

UshiUshi: ^ 

Oikawa sat on his bed, LED lights glowing red, ipad ready for films and bowls of snacks placed on a tray. He was wearing comfy oracle booth shorts, one of Hajime’s hoodies and knee length alien socks because nothing could beat alien socks. He held a small comb in one hand and was gently brushing his long tawny ears that were flopped down over his shoulders. 

He was never too sure what had happened at the facility but he had had these rabbit ears and tail for as long as he could remember but he could hide them, much like the Miya twins who were both foxes with multiple tails. Both he and the Miya twins had odd powers? Could he call them powers? Atsumu could manipulate electricity, Osamu could manipulate fire, specifically blue fire and he could manipulate shadows although it was much more complex than that. 

Why did every have to be complex? That’s what he didn’t understand...why was he chosen to be in the facility? What did he do? Was one of his parents a rabbit? Fucking maybe! Was he born a rabbit or a human? Tf maybe he should buy a cat or an alpaca or smothering...maybe an iguana those were pretty cute. He whipped out his phone, went to Pets4Home and starter scrolling. 

Daddy Dadichi 

OiOikawa: bruh I just bough an iguana 

Litten: I...why??

OiOikawa: I wanna get a goat and name it Tendou, maybe a deer instead 

HoeHoe: why not just get a dog? 

OiOikawa: *demonic screeching* 

WhoWho: what about a bird? 

OiOikawa: I was looking at the macaws 

WhoWho: what about owls? Get an owl Oikawa, go on. You know you want to. 

OiOikawa: I mean...they’re pretty cute but a hunting eagle is even cuter 

WhoWho: what? 

ReDEeR: eagles are sick 

You’remydad: why can’t you just get a cat or something???

Sugamama: didn’t Hinata buy a chinchilla 

You’remydad: he is a chinchilla 

TuTushima: I’m pretty sure I was Yamaguchi at a pet shop looking at rabbits once 

Sugamama: he is a sweet sweet child 

Litten: i can see Noya getting a turtle, attaching a balloon to it and hyping it up whenever it starts walking 

OiOikawa: Tobio would get a roomba 

WhoWho: they make good friends

HoeHoe:???arent I your friend Akaashi!!!!! 

WhoWho: of course you are Bokuto-san, you are the reason for my existence 

ReDEeR: cute!! 

Sugamama: ahem no 

OiOikawa: HOLY DHIT I FOUND AN IGUANA THAT LOOKS LIKE IWA CHAN! I MIGHG RVRN GRT THE SANKE THAT LOOKS LIKR ME

You’remydad: there was so much in that whole scrntence which is stressing me out 

OiOikawa: okay I payed for them 

Litten: how? 

OiOikawa: my parents give me an allowance to pay for food and bills and shit, little did they know I’ve been investing and now I have LoTs of money 

Litten:..why? 

OiOikawa: because I’m a rich bitch and require rich bitch needs like making sure my legs have the best health care plan at the vets 

Litten: Lol i bought a cat mcrip 

Godzillasimp: Oikawa I swtg you cant just buy two pets! And not tell your parents! 

OiOikawa: then come over and take one when I pick them up tomorrow 

Godzillasimp: WE HAVE S C H O O L 

OiOikawa: eh, missing another day won’t hurt 

Godzillasimp: PRACTICE 

OiOikawa: I’ll go in the morning!! Change it to bring pet to practice day or something! 

Godzillasimp: I crave death 

Why don’t you Seijou? 

Mother: tomorrow is bring pet to school day •^• 

Mother: remember to bring food, bedding and water with you!!! 

Daddy: I-...no, Shittykawa no 

MadOg: SHITTYKAWA YES 

Mother: ah my favourite sOn 

Mother2.0: what..what about me? 

Mother: favourite offspring! 

Mother2.0: yay!! :) 

Onion: guys pls, my son is a roomba, yall must be kind to it 

Willowtree: shut up you pillow biting bottom Bitch 

MadOg: whore

Mother2.0: slut 

Daddy: guys! Shut the fuck up! Im tryna study! 

Hoes At Works 

Snowfox: hoe do I block my boyfriend in real life? 

Gamecat: murder 

OiOikawa: erm...restraining order yall??? 

Snowfox: I prefer the first one lol 

Akargshi: why on Earth would you want to block your boyfriend? 

Snowfox: because not everyone is attached to their boyfriends like you are Akaashi 

Gamecat: I fear Akaashi when it comes to Bokuto

OiOikawa: ^

Snek: ^ 

Snowfox: ^ 

mama: okay everyone I forgot to say but we have shifts that need covering tonight

mama: Oikawa it says your shifts aren’t till Wednesday, can you possibly do yours tonight 

OiOikawa: not sure, I’m supposed to have someone come around but the hoe hadn’t turned up yet 

Snek: damn, you got stood up 

OiOikawa: yeah by my supposed best friend 

OiOikawa: what a whore 

OiOikawa: you know what, I’m free I’ll do it but I need to be gone by 2am, that’s what? 4 hrs

mama: we need you on until 5am

OiOikawa: no can do, got to be somewhere 

Gamecat: I can do the 2-5 if that means I can get three hours off my next shift 

mama: alright, I’ll tell boss 

mama: remember our rule guys! 

Snowfox: spread the food, not the legs 

Snowfox: dw we got it 

OiOikawa: they can look but don’t touch 

Snek: they can eat us out of stock but not eat us out 

Akarghshi: oh that ones good 

Snowfox: yes let’s keep that one 

Gamecat: ^ 

OiOikawa: bitch, I’m offended 

OiOikawa: although it was good 

Snek: fuck yeah it was 

The Runners 

Fox1: guys, tomorrow we need to go find Beatrice 

Fox2: shit, already that time of the month again? 

Bunny: wrong reason, she’ll be lonely 

Rodan2.0: yeah I kinda miss her…

Bunny: she did a lot for us…

Fox2: she really did 

Fox1: okay so we will all bring food to her, I know she looks like a meatball but she isn’t one, she has to be fed 

Bunny: true dat 

Fox2: she is probably also lonely though 

Rodan2.0: then let’s spend time with her, she likes the beach right? 

Fox1: which one of us doesn’t?

Fox2: ehh sand in fur is painful 

Bunny: ngl ^ 

Fox1: that’s not what I meant, I meant the view

Bunny: yeah okay it was pretty liberating 

Rodan2.0: you’re not wrong 

Private chat 

Godzillasimp: Shittykawa I’m sorry I can’t come over, Ichiko needs me 

OiOikawa: honestly I didn’t think that you would come over anyways 

Godzillasimp: what’s that supposed to mean? 

OiOikawa: I’m surprised you even remember my name! 

Godzillasimp: this again? Dumbkawa, you know you’re still my friend right? 

Godzillasimp: you’re just not my top priority….

OiOikawa: yeah I’m like the bottom! You never come to see me anymore! You’re always with her! 

Godzillasimp: what do you have against her??? 

OiOikawa: that’s the thing! She is fucking lovely but it’s what I have against you and the way you’re acting! 

Godzillasimp: Cmon Oikawa don’t be like that! You know I can’t devote all of my time to you! 

OiOikawa: I know that! I hate that I’m being so selfish but I am okay! 

Godzillasimp: Shittykawa, you can’t be everything to me...you need to stop being so fucking selfish 24/7 ifs always about you! Everything is always about you and you never think about anyone else 

Godzillasimp: you’re like a race horse with blinkers on! 

OiOikawa: …

OiOikawa: don’t come over anymore

OiOikawa: I don’t want to see you again 

OiOikawa blocked you  
You can no longer reply to this conversation


	2. Sometimes What We Love Isn’t What We Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More unless, Oikawa and Iwaizumi have good taste in music and Oikawa definitely works in a horny made cafe, fight me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it’s short please don’t hate me- ;o;

Oikawa slammed his locker shut with more force than necessary. He pulled on his tights, next came the revealing jumpsuit, he clipped the fake collar around his neck, tied the bow tie, slipped on his cuffs, pulled the thigh high socks up and pushed his feet into the heels..sure they made him like 6’2 but who was complaining? Not him! 

The night was uneventful, nothing too bad happened. When work finished he went straight to the corner shop to buy milk bread and melon bread, if his obsession with bread was going to kill him then so be it, let him die. He hadn’t even got changed yet, rather he grabbed one of Hajime’s coats which he always kept in his locker whenever he was too tired to get changed. 

Oikawa stood outside of the local supermarket, cigarette dangling from his lips, it was unlit. He sighed and threw his head back with a loud thud against the brickwork, he hadn’t been outside this late at night in awhile, 2am was an odd time indeed. 

Everything was silent, it was beautiful, the world seemed to fall away and he felt like he was free again, standing in on an open shore with his friends at his side. He felt like he was twelve again, wearing only his red shirt, black trousers that were too short and his black shoes, he felt the ancient whispers of revenging hunger and the ghosts of wounds that have now scared over. 

He felt the gentle pats from the albinos again, the warmth from when the sleepwalkers would huddle around them. He hummed and raised his lighter to the cigarette, he rarely smoked, only doing it after a long day. He was so tired but at the same time he wasn’t, he didn’t know how to explain it other than sluggish really. His mind whirred but his body was tired and struggled to move. He let the cigarette drop from his mouth and he began to trudge his way home, he was so so tired but he didn’t want to sleep even if he was yawning his head off. 

Why Don’t you Seijou?

MadOg: can we rlly bring pets to prctce

daddy: ...I don’t know anymore

Babayaga: but daddy!

daddy: please stop calling me that

Babayaga: if i dont will u spank me daddy?

daddy: why do I have to be here

PiNk: we need a mother who isn’t Oikawa

Mama: roOd

Mama2.0: It’s okay Oikawa-san, they don’t mean it!

PiNk: yes I did

Willowtree: i wholeheartedly agree with Takahiro 

Onion: fuck off you overgrown weed

Willowtree: shut it you onion looking whelp

Mama: onion head *3* 030 o3o ❤️❤️❤️❤️🥺🥺

Onion: actually you can get rid of him 

Mama: so MeAn to your mOtHeR 

Onion: if daddy says to stop we will 

Daddy: no carry on I want to see what happens 

Mama: fuck off you overgrown ingrown toe nail looking bitch 

Daddy: I- 

Daddy: prepare to die fuck face 

Mama: pls no

Mama: Im just horney 

Mama: I crave dick 

Babayaga: understandable 

PiNk: ...tf

MadOg: we doesn’t need to know that 

Onion: sksksks

Willowtree: sksksks 

Mama2.0: sksksks

Daddy: go get some from UshiUshi

Mama: fuck Off no one fucking asked you knot head

Daddy: seriously...this again??

Daddy: you can’t always be my priority you gotta understand that!!

Mama: I don’t want to talk about this rn 

Daddy: then when?????

Mama: j don’t want to talk to you 

Oikawa sighed and slammed his head against his front door, no one was home, his mother was probably out snogging some other guy and his dad was probably flying the mile high club so that meant he had his whole house to himself. The guard at the door frowned at him as if to ask what’s wrong but Oikawa smiled and shook his head. 

“Have you eaten supper yet Kaito?”  
Oikawa asked kindly to the tall wall of a man. Black hair slicked back, big muscly build, tattoos that peaked up over his collar, large hands, red eyes and scars marring paper white skin, so beautiful. 

“No I haven’t sir.”  
Kaito was polite as always but Oikawa knew how dirty that mouth could get. 

“Come inside then and drop the sir, it makes me feel like my father.”   
Oikawa shuddered and sniggered, grin growing when he spotted a small smile twirk up the corners of Kaito’s mouth. 

“Okay...Tooru.”  
Kaito leant down to whisper his name into Tooru’s ear, the boy preened, pressing his back up against Kaito’s chest, he loved the way that even though he was broad he still felt engulfed by Kaito. 

BoogieWoogieWoogie 

Godzillasimp: what to do if neighbour is flirting with their guard 

Snek: dunno is the guard hot or?

Godzillasimp:...maybe 

Snek: what does he look like 

You’remydad: I just watched Kageyama shout at his roomba because it went over water and he though it was going to die 

Litten: shockingly precious 

You’remydad: he drops dog treats on the floor to feed it 

You’remydad: he told Hinata he had to feed the roomba

You’remydad: he bought one that makes cute noises 

Litten: is he baby??

You’remydad: honestly I would say yes but yesterday I watched him scream every time he was doing squats 

Thing2: @OiOikawa you’re fucking someone else than me?? Bruh I’m offended 

OiOikawa: you’d agree with me if you’ve seen him 

You’remydad: is there a time when you’re not horney?

OiOikawa: yes 

OiOikawa: volleyball 

Babayaga: lies 

OiOikawa: shut up I once saw you drink olive oil straight from the bottle 

Babayaga: in my defence I was drunk 

Babayaga: on very nice Greek wine 

Godzillasimp: Oikawa- 

Godzillasimp: please just listen 

OiOikawa: bciajxjan thats it I’m done 

OiOikawa left the group chat

Godzillasimp: …

UshiUshi: …

Babayaga: …

You’remydad: …

Minecraftfox: …

Snek: …

TuTushima: tf

Godzillasimp: he blocked me on private message and I’ve been trying to talk to him but he is still pissy at me and I??

TuTushima: lyric prank 

You’remydad: no

You’remydad: Noya did one to Asahi and Noya still hasn’t recovered from the makeup sex 

Snek: McRip

Litten: i sensed tension and came as fast as i could lol 

HoeHoe: lyric pranks ahah ahaha!

Litten: Y E S

Litten: Q U E E N 🔥 🔥 

Snek: yes

Minecraftfox: usually I would say no but I feel Oikawa would appreciate the effort 

You’remydad: Jesus fuck 

Sugamama: I agree with Kuroo for once, do one 

Litten: yes mummy queen 

Sugamama: periodt 

ReDEeR: just make sure it’s nothing too mean 

ReDEeR: ADHD 

UshiUshi: oof

UshiUshi: is that the right response Tendou? 

ReDEeR: yes!!! I love you Waka-kun <3

UshiUshi: yes, I love you too 

Boba: do it your salty bitch

TuTushima: many thanks 

WhoWho: Just be careful Iwaizumi-san

WhoWho: make sure to get your point across 

You’remydad: how about this will end badly hmm????

Godzillasimp: okay but what if it doesn’t?? 

You’remydad: it’s like talking to a brick wall with yall 

Sugamama: Daichi..what if this is the only way he can get Oikawa to listen 

ReDEeR: can vouch for Suga, tis only the way the brat will listen 

TuTushima: dude no 

TuTushima: I heard that guy sing, and I quote 

TuTushima: follow me follow me 

my death was kind and sweet 

Sin and blisch washed in on way 

Follow me to sleep 

ReDEeR: I- 

Litten: Thats some cultish shit right there bro

Sugamama: oh I know that!!

Sugamama: oh its such a good song!! 

Thing2: no it really isn’t bruv

HoeHoe: bruv

Litten: bruv 

Puddincat: bruv 

Thing2: shut it 

Puddincat: lololol 

Puddincat: anyway 

Puddincat: use the lyrics for Lie by NF but like, fit it to your friendship and shit lol   
The

Godzillasimp: ok

ReDEeR: I’ll tell him to unblock you ~~~

Private message OiOikawa and ReDEeR

ReDEeR: unlock Iwaizumi 

ReDEeR: he wants to talk to you, he needs to tell you something 

OiOikawa: don’t wanna…

ReDEeR: babs I know what he is going to say 

ReDEeR: just listen to him ‘kay???

OiOikawa:...fine 

Private message OiOikawa and Godzillasimp 

OiOikawa: what??

Godzillasimp: I heard you told your people that I'm just not your friend 

Godzillasimp: If that's how you really feel, then why'd you call last night?

OiOikawa: bc I wanted to talk to you!

OiOikawa: besides I never told anyone that Iwa-chan! You’re my best friend!!

Godzillasimp: You say all I ever do is just control your life

OiOikawa: sometimes you can be controlling but you don’t control my life Iwa

Godzillasimp: But how you gonna lie like that, how you gonna lie like that?

OiOikawa: I’m not lying!!

Godzillasimp: Yeah, I heard you said I ain't the type for you

OiOikawa: what??

Godzillasimp: I don't regret it though, I learned from it

OiOikawa: learned what 

Godzillasimp: They should have you locked up for all the time you stole from us

OiOikawa: I’ve never stolen from you! 

Godzillasimp: Took you out when I had no money

OiOikawa: you should’ve told me!! I’ll always give you money Iwa!!

Godzillasimp: Only person that you ever cared about was you, that's why it's so funny

OiOikawa: that’s not true! I’d give you my fucking kidneys!

Godzillasimp: You want somebody that'll keep you warm at night, then tell me, why you actin' cold to me?

OiOikawa: I- 

OiOikawa: I love our cuddles but like, you’re dating someone right now! 

Godzillasimp: You ain't the only one to blame, no

OiOikawa: that’s not what I meant…

Godzillasimp: I'm the one that made you rich when I bought every lie you sold to me

OiOikawa: I’ve never told you a lie!

Godzillasimp: Yeah, heard you threw away the pictures

OiOikawa: of course not! They’re still on my wall

Godzillasimp: But you still got the memories of us, so I guess that don't really make a difference

OiOikawa: I’m confused

Godzillasimp: Flippin' through 'em in your head  
Got you texting me all hours any night

OiOikawa: I’m sorry if my texts piss you off! I promise I won’t text you anymore! 

Godzillasimp: Yeah, you told me that you needed distance 

Godzillasimp: What's the deal with you?

OiOikawa: Just to breath and think is all Iwa

Godzillasimp: You say you want a friend that keeps it real

Godzillasimp: Then why you mad when I get real with you?

OiOikawa: I don’t get mad! 

Godzillasimp: You want someone to pay the bills for you

OiOikawa: I’ll pay for bills if you need!!

Godzillasimp: Went from feelin' you, now I feel for you, liar

OiOikawa: what’s that supposed to mean??? 

Godzillasimp: I heard you told your people that I'm just not your friend

Godzillasimp: If that's how you really feel, then why'd you call last night?

OiOikawa: because I wanted to hear your voice…

Godzillasimp: You say all I ever do is just control your life

Godzillasimp: But how you gonna lie like that, how you gonna lie like that?

OiOikawa: ...Iwa-chan 

Godzillasimp: Look, let me guess, you want to stay friends?

OiOikawa: yes, I want you in my life 

Godzillasimp: Tellin' people that's how we been?

OiOikawa: I don’t understand…

Godzillasimp: Tellin' everybody, yeah that we was barely speakin'

OiOikawa: but we talk all the time! 

OiOikawa: well except recently 

Godzillasimp: All this kinda funny, why'd you call me every day then?

OiOikawa: because I get lonely…

OiOikawa: and I don’t call you everyday!!

Godzillasimp: It's immaturity, you goin' off the deep end

OiOikawa: you know I can’t help being hyper Iwa-chan...

Godzillasimp: You just want somebody you can chill and get some drinks with, cool

OiOikawa: well it’d be nice if we could do that...

Godzillasimp: Then don't hit me on the weekend, tellin' me you missed the way we talked and how I listen, yeah

OiOikawa: but I do! 

OiOikawa: I get that you have Ichiko now but I miss you!

Godzillasimp: Why you playin' with my mind, huh?

OiOikawa: but I’m not!! At least not intentionally...

Godzillasimp: Why you playin' with my time, huh?

OiOikawa: you’ve already sent this, are you alright??

Godzillasimp: Told me we should let it go and put it all behind us

OiOikawa: I mean- 

OiOikawa: it’s be best if we could talk this out Hajime… 

OiOikawa: but if you want to put it behind us then I’ll gladly do it! 

Godzillasimp: That's what I did, now you askin' me what I done, I was

OiOikawa: I don’t understand! You wanted to talk it out!

Godzillasimp: Waitin' for this day, I saw it comin'

OiOikawa: what coming?

Godzillasimp: I think you just like attention, tryna tell me all your problems

OiOikawa:...I thought you didn’t mind

OiOikawa: I mean yeah I liked the attention 

OiOikawa: but I loved that you were there for me more..

Godzillasimp: I got issues of my own, I ain't got time for all this drama

OiOikawa: then we can talk about them!

OiOikawa: you don’t need to bottle all this up Hajime!!

Godzillasimp: You told me that you don't really wanna talk, then why you callin', huh?

OiOikawa: because I miss you???

Godzillasimp: do you understand how I feel now?

OiOikawa: honestly? I don’t know 

OiOikawa: I’ve never said half of those things!!

OiOikawa: I don’t understand why you would think that?

OiOikawa: I don’t need a break from you, I need you here Iwa-chan 

Godzillasimp: well I can’t give you 24/7 

OiOikawa: I know! 

OiOikawa: I just miss you! 

OiOikawa: All I want is nothing more to hear you knocking at my door

Godzillasimp: if you want me to come around I’ll come now???

OiOikawa: 'Cause if I could see your face once more

Godzillasimp: ffs

OiOikawa: I could die as a happy man I'm sure

Godzillasimp: Shittykawa we’ve talked about this, if you feel this way take your meds and talk to me!!

OiOikawa: When you said your last goodbye

Godzillasimp: bruh that was two days ago 

OiOikawa: I died a little bit inside

Godzillasimp: tf???? 

OiOikawa: I lay in tears in bed all night

Godzillasimp: Tooru...

OiOikawa: Alone without you by my side

Godzillasimp: if you’re having struggle sleeping then tell me

Godzillasimp: I’ll come over!!

OiOikawa: But If you loved me

Godzillasimp: if course I do fuck head

Godzillasimp: you’re my best friend 

OiOikawa: Why did you leave me

Godzillasimp: you know why damnit 

Godzillasimp: I love you and Ichiko!

OiOikawa: Take my body...Take my body

Godzillasimp: what?

Godzillasimp: don’t go around offering your body to people ffs

OiOikawa: All I want is

Godzillasimp: ???

OiOikawa: All I need is

Godzillasimp: America explain-

OiOikawa: To find somebody

Godzillasimp: ahem

Godzillasimp: you have me???

OiOikawa: I'll find somebody

Godzillasimp: no???

OiOikawa: Cause you brought out the best of me

Godzillasimp: I- 

Godzillasimp: well if that’s the best of you then Jesus shit Tooru 

OiOikawa: A part of me I'd never seen

Godzillasimp:...Tooru 

Godzillasimp: I don’t know what happened before I met you but I’m glad you’re a happy person now 

OiOikawa: You took my soul wiped it clean

Godzillasimp: you know if fucking slaughter those guys who messed with you!!

OiOikawa: Our friendship was made for movie screens

Godzillasimp: I??

Godzillasimp: that’s kinda worrying??

Godzillasimp: most friendships in movies don’t end well???

Godzillasimp: Tooru? 

Godzillasimp: Oikawa!

Godzillasimp: Answer your fucking phone 

Godzillasimp: answer it or I’ll come over!!

Godzillasimp: I’m coming over I swtg-


End file.
